


You're the Top

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Lestrade cheers Mycroft up.





	You're the Top


      
    
    When Greg got home from work, he took a shower, pulled on a clean pair of boxer shorts, the went into the kitchen to fix something to eat.  
    
      
    
    He was chopping vegetables for a stir fry when heard a key rattle in the lock.  
    
      
    
    “I wasn’t sure when you’d be home.” he called out.  
    
      
    
    “I have decided the whole bloody lot of them can go to hell.” Mycroft said from the kitchen doorway.  
    
      
    
    Greg turned to look at him. Mycroft’s face was drawn and grey.  
    
      
    
    “Bad day at work?” he asked.  
    
      
    
    Mycroft nodded, then noticed Greg’s lack of clothing.  
    
      
    
    “Why are you in the kitchen in nothing but your pants?” Mycroft asked.  
    
      
    
    “Comfort.” Greg told him.  
    
      
    
    “You are a ridiculous man.” Mycroft said as he sat at the table.  
    
      
    
    -Greg nodded and turned back to the vegetables. After a few minutes, he began to sing.  
    
      
    
    “ _You’re the top, you’re the Colossume_  
    
    _You’re the top, you’re the Louvre museum.”_  
    
      
    
    “What are you singing and why are you singing it?” Mycroft asked.  
    
      
    
    Greg turned around and grinned as he sang  
    
      
    
    “ _You’re a melody from a symphony by Strauss_  
    
    _You’re a bendel bonnet, you’re a Shakespeare sonnet._  
    
    _You’re Micky Mouse._ ”  
    
      
    
    Greg did a little soft shoe shuffle across the kitchen. When he reached Mycroft, he dropped down onto his lap.  
    
      
    
    “ _You’re the Nile, you’re the Tow’r of Pisa_  
    
    _You’re the smile on the Mona Lisa.”_  
    
    Greg kicked his legs as he sang  
    
      
    
    _“I’m a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop._  
    
    _But if baby I’m a bottom_  
    
    _You’re the top.”_  
    
      
    
    He threw back his head and batted his eyes at Mycroft. Mycroft shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Greg.  
    
      
    
    “Ridiculous man.” He said fondly.  
    
      
    
    “It’s why you love me.” Greg told him.  
    
      
    
    Mycroft nodded his agreement as he bent his head to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> You're the Top by Cole Porter
> 
> You're the top, you're the Colosseum  
> You're the top, you're the Louvre Museum  
> You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss  
> You're a Bendel bonnet, a Shakespeare Sonnet  
> You're Mickey Mouse
> 
> You're the Nile, you're the Tow'r of Pisa  
> You're the smile, on the Mona Lisa  
> I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop  
> But if baby, I'm the bottom  
> You're the top
> 
> You're the top, you're Mahatma Gandhi  
> You're the top, you're Napoleon brandy  
> You're the purple light, of a summer night in Spain  
> You're the National Gallery, you're Garbo's salary  
> You're cellophane
> 
> You're sublime, you're a Turkey dinner  
> You're the time, of the Derby Winner  
> I'm a toy balloon that's fated soon to pop  
> But if baby, I'm by the bottom  
> You're the top


End file.
